7 años de amor
by Amaikurai
Summary: Revivió todos los recuerdos junto a él ¿Porque pensaba últimamente en aquella persona con la cual ya no tenía relación alguna? One-Shot. AU.


Saludos. Estoy aquí con un One-shot. Esta inspirado en la canción de 7 years of love del cantante Cho Kyn Hyun.

Sinceramente cuando escuche esta canción por primera vez pensé en Lukas y Mathías, no sé porque pero creo estaría basada en ellos dos. Solo utilice algunos términos de la versión(cover) en español de María Isabela, el cual amo.

Otro dato... algunas veces me identifico con esta canción... Bueno sin más comenzaré de nuevo en este mundo de Fics, después de andar meses sólo siendo lectora. Ahora escribiré exclusivamente para mis dos Fandoms.

Bueno aquí les dejo las dos canciones:

Original: /watch?v=FkTCVwaEY8Y

Cover: /watch?v=UiXCJH-Swk8

**T**itulo: **7 años de amor...**

**P**arejas: DenNor. Insinuaciones DenFin y SuNor.

**S**umary: Revivió todos los recuerdos junto a él ¿Porque pensaba últimamente en aquella persona con la cual ya no tenía relación alguna?

**D**isclaimer: La cancion es de sus respectivos dueños. Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?) Solo el Fic es mio XD

* * *

Camino bajo la nieve que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro con aquel danés. A su parecer todos aquellos momentos, solo fueron sucesos del pasado, perdidos en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

No seguiría soportando todo el tiempo a su lado ¿verdad? El amor no es algo hecho para él.

Sacudió su cabeza para liberar sus ideas, dio un giro en la esquina de la calle y logro vislumbrar a la lejanía esa cafetería, a la cual acudía en su tiempo libre. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—_Noru! Te amo y quiero que seas mi novio!—no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación del mayor._

_El noruego fijo su fría vista en este, examinando cada palabra que pronuncio ¿estaba loco?_

—_Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, pero, yo te amo!—habló al no recibir una respuesta, siendo impaciente a cada segundo que transcurría._

—_Eres un idiota que molesta todo el tiempo—suspiro._

_¿Ese fue un sí? La verdad no le importo, abrazo al chico, que en ese entonces era más joven. Abrió los ojos ante el tacto proporcionado, golpeando a su ahora pareja en la cabeza, con ligero rubor. Mathías en lugar de reclamarle sonrió, haciendo que el sonrojo del otro aumentara, riendo con una felicidad en su rostro._

Se sentó en la mesa del pasado, reviviendo muchos momentos de ese tiempo. Miró a la dirección del asiento vacío delante de él. Una sombra y voz conocida se hicieron presentes.

—_Noru!~—canturreo emocionado al encontrarse con su novio._

— _¿Qué quieres?—ni si quiera desvió su atención del libro, sabía que pronto la lectura terminaría por la interminable charla de Mathías._

—_A que no sabes que paso hoy…—alegre se sentó al lado del menor._

_Aunque no le importara ni una sola palabra decidió ponerle atención, podría ser lindo cuando se lo proponía._

—_Dime—ordeno con tono cortante y sin cambiar ni un segundo su semblante serio, dejando el libro a un lado miró directamente a los ojos azules que, aunque no lo aceptara, le encantaban._

—Lukas ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. — interrumpió sus recuerdos, despertando al noruego de su mundo imaginario. Pero éste no se inmuto, sin mirar al hombre frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta d lo que estaba haciendo, acaso...

¿Su mente quería jugar una broma con él? ¿No se había dejado eso atrás? ¿No había olvidado todo lo que pasó? ¿No se había decidido el buscar a alguien más? Comenzaba a dudar…

El dueño de la cafetería era un amigo muy cercano. Berwald dejo dos tazas de café y decidió hacerle compañía, puesto que el negocio estaba tranquilo. Se mostró interesado por el hecho de que esta vez había ido solo, sin una pista de ese ruidoso novio del chico no le agradaba mucho que digamos…

—Veo que ese estúpido danés no está cerca…—miro la expresión de silencio en su compañero, comprendiendo un poco suponiendo lo correcto.

Si. Él había aceptado que todo ese amor se terminara, creía que lo había olvidado.

Mathías había comprendido con el paso del tiempo, acostumbrándose a esa frialdad del chico, sin embargo seguía amándolo a cada momento que estaba a su lado.

¿Quién diría que eso se acabaría?

—_Lukas—el nombrado puso verdadera atención ante la seriedad con la que su novio habló. —Creo que esto se termino…_

_Calló en todo sentido su corazón se detuvo, a que se debía esa propuesta tan repentina ¿No se suponía que estarían juntos para siempre como lo había dicho varias veces en el pasado? Seguía sin creer que haya caído enamorado, no era algo fácil de aceptar pero la cálida sonrisa actitud del mayor le hacía sentir algo nuevo. Al oír esas palabras cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez todo fuera una ilusión, una mentira. No se iría con el orgullo destruido y se evito todo el dolor que empezaba a mostrarse desde su frio corazón._

—_Está bien— contesto con indiferencia, Mathías se levanto y se alejo._

Todo acabo así de fácil, rápido, sencillo y sin dolor… O eso creyó…

Pero en su mente ese "Adiós" era algo inolvidable. 4 años de amor no se olvidan fácilmente. Ahogo una tristeza, pero siempre estuvo en silencio mientras Mathías contaba anécdotas sobre cómo le había ido en su vida. Y en ocasiones rechazaba en ocasiones sus muestras afectivas.

_Mathías Sentía un incomodo sentimiento al ver que su novio dejaba de prestarle atención, dejando una frialdad que poco a poco abarcaba el amor del danés quien dejaba de al lado sus sentimientos. Después comenzó a pasar tiempo al lado del noruego por ser un hábito únicamente, decidió saber lo que en verdad pensaba. Termino la relación, nunca creyó que sería así de rápido, pensó que en ese momento se negaría. Se equivoco, la seriedad e indiferencia pudieron con él. Presionó sus puños en el tenso ambiente que se había formado, sonrió y se fue sin decir nada más… Teniendo una mínima esperanza de que Lukas le siguiera, que los dos olvidarían el orgullo. Pero nunca pasó._

_Lukas se quedó solo en la mesa que por tanto tiempo compartió con el danés, sintiendo que algo cálido y salado, que contrastaba con el frió otoño caía por su mejilla. Seco esa primera y última lagrima, decidió buscar a alguien más e ignorar todo sentimiento hacia Mathías…_

Sonrió irónico, ahora su mente se dedicaba a torturarlo con esa amarga despedida.

—Terminamos hace tres años.

Berwald miró fijamente al menor… ¿Sera verdad? El siempre creyó que estarían juntos para siempre… Se quedo en silencio, por ser un momento difícil. No tenía ningún tema para continuar. Tomo la mano del noruego y éste correspondió sonriendo levemente, diciendo que estaba bien.

Atónito miro a la nada. El sueco dirigió su vista a donde su compañero que no dejaba de ver al danés que cruzaba la esquina. Lukas frunció el seño molestó ¿Por qué ahora que lo recordaba tanto? Le iba a demostrar lo feliz que estaba, se volvió a sentar iniciando una plática con el dueño, quien se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Pocas veces fueron las que se encontraron después de romper y ésta sería una más como aquellas.

El de hombre de cabellos alborotados saludo al sueco con su típico insulto, porque aunque pasó el tiempo nunca cambiaría el cómo se trataban. Dedico una sonrisa al par y se sentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lukas le pareció que por un segundo recibir una fría mirada de Mathías.

Apuntó de hablar, molesto por la reciente actitud del danés, Berwald se retiró para atender unos asuntos con unos clientes, prometiendo regresar lo más pronto al menor.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa Mathías jugaba con sus dedos despreocupado suspiró y habló.

—Nor- Lukas —corrigió— Quería hablar a solas contigo y este momento es perfecto.

Lukas no le miro, su corazón latió con rapidez se regaño mentalmente por estar nervioso, acaso seria que…

— ¿Para qué?—respondió cortante ocultando sus nervios.

El otro sonrió nervioso haciendo entender al noruego lo que estaba a punto de hacer. O eso creyó. Mathías bajo la mirada evitando el contacto visual y deslizo un papel para Lukas. Comprendió y con su semblante sin expresión y una pizca de confusión fijó su vista en ese sobre, deseando no haberlo hecho. Aguanto un sollozo enmascarada por su fría actitud y escondió la tristeza con indiferencia, tomando el papel y guardándolo.

—Te espero—dicho esto se despidió y se retiró para hablar con el dueño de la cafetería. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Agacho la mirada cuando estuvo completamente solo. Todas sus esperanzas se destrozaron con un papel…

Se quedo en un silencio.

¿Por qué había esperado por eso? ¿Cómo que había llegado al punto de amarlo? Fue su culpa por no corresponder, por mentir a su corazón todo el tiempo. Como puedo ser tan ciego e ignorar a la tristeza que lo consumía, engañándose sobre que él aun pensaría en todos esos momentos y regresaría. Pero el día de ayer es algo que no volverá y ahora solo puede aceptarlo que fue el final…

_Aun te amo._

Esa corta e importante frase era lo que deseaba oír.

_Tenemos el placer de invitarles la unión de:_

_Mathías Køhler y Tino Väinämöinen_

_En sagrado matrimonio._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya agradado. Por favor espero su Review eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo :3


End file.
